This invention relates to the operation of the refrigerant control system in an injector cooler and more particularly to the control of the refrigerant system when more than one injector type cooler is connected to a common refrigerant plant.
Heretofore, industries that use injector type cooler refrigeration systems, such as the soft drink industry, have had to use separate refrigeration plants for each injector type cooler. Individual refrigeration plants had to be used because the injector cooler system is a low side critical fixed charged unit which passed the entire charge, and thus cannot be connected to other injector coolers through a common refrigeration plant.